CT-F-0001
by Takumi Taiyou
Summary: Just a story that came to mind. CT-F-0001 was the one of the first clones ever made. she was also the first error in clone production. Join her in her journey to join her Clone brothers in the wars. So much happens for a reason but what will happen if things go way out of wack in the end? Watch out I'm a beginner at writing as well as the Star Wars franchise. Rated M just in case.


I shuffle in my cell, a small storage room with dim lighting. I could get out of here easily, but my body is to small to do certain things. The blank metal walls aggravate my golden eyes with their lifeless dull color. I huff with a smirk as I hug my scarf close to my body to keep what ever warmth I can. I rub my eyes again as dirt from earlier was still messing with my eyes. I was filthy, but surviving in a savage planet by yourself at my age did it's toll on my looks. My shaggy brown hair was actually suppose to be black, but the mud, dirt, and dust layered it nicely. My usually copper skin was a dusty light brown with dried mud in some places. Why you ask why I was covered in Dirt from head to toe? Well my training caused me to camouflage myself from the other hostile animals in the area, that and it kept the lethal bugs away. My head was slightly throbbing from the hit I took from the Lizard thing, he was vary forceful but not as bad as the Kaminoans that hurt me, trained me, experimented on me and threw me out into the savage jungles just to see how long I stayed alive. I was the first Defect, Mistake. I was the first female clone. CT-F-0001.

"Get up." I was jolted awake by the gruff and starchy voice of the yellow Lizard man. "Get up." He prodded me up on my feet with a Blaster. I stood up slowly so not to look threatening, but hey, who thinks a little girl is dangerous. Yes I'm only 5 years old. A normal clone would be around half way grown, but I grew regularly. Instead of growing quickly in size, my mind was growling faster than my body. So despite my size and beaten exterior, I'm deadly with harsh training from the Kaminoans. _Those damn tall, white, long necked, big eyed, Gureizu(Greys)_. Yeah, along with an advanced mind I am an incarnation of The Arbiter. I have all her memories from past lives, even some powers. I decided that I only need to use my powers and gifts only in emergencies due to how small I am. The Lizard was harshly leading me to an exit from the small smuggling ship. I felt the heated gun press against my head as I stepped down the ramp onto some reddish dirt. The sky was a orange yellow color with two suns and a moon on the horizon. We were in the middle of the desert, I'm going to half to stay captive in order to survive the dry land, escaping into the desert like a baka(Moron) would be foolish. The shackles that covered my small wrists tugged my forward as the Lizard or as I learned his name, Boosk, passed my on to a blue Rodian. Rodians were weird looking race with bubble eyes, side elf-like ears, shriek like antennas, and weird things or 'Hair' came from their heads. This one was taller than me, _then again who isn't._ I know whats going on, the Trandoshan sold me to a Rodian. For what, I will find out. I was led to a speeder with a back storage thing. I'm guessing that's where I will sit. He pulls my shackles and clips them to the cart, then picked me up and sat me within the back. "Sit still and don't you dare try and leave." was all he said before left to the front. I took in all I could of the other things in the cart. I couple of boxes of rare fruit, Another box full of mechanical parts to a speeder, and a chest full of weapons. I stared at the different types of weapons, ranging from Blasters, Blades, to grenades. One thing caught my eye. Either my previous lives remember or I recognized it on instinct I will never know. Two small pipe like thing sat at the edge of the box, _Lightsabers_. Again I seemed to recognize them at first glance. One a shiny silver with black markings and one gold with white smooth hilt and sides. I compromised with myself, _yeah I'm keeping those_. I focus the little part of my mind a little, even as I did that they flew at me with incredible force. I was really happy I have better reflexes than most and caught them before they knocked me out. I remember when I first tried to use my powers only to nearly kill myself when a bolder the size of a ship came at me nearly crushing me but somehow ended up 13 miles away. I think I panicked and made it fly that way, I really don't know. As of now, my powers are like a super cannon that can destroy a solar system with a hair line trigger. The cart shakes and rattles as the speeder slows down in front of a huge building. My inner self or Arbiter was sending warnings. _A Colosseum_. A place where fighting and killing is for entertainment. I instantly hated this place. I quickly used my other power to hide the Lightsabers in what Arbiter called a Pocket Dimension where she puts everything. I just hope I will be able to get my Lightsabers. The speeder stopped before the giant gates. "Hey! Tell Gaff that Koro is here with some goods." The Rodian, now known as Koro, shouts over to the gate watchers. _High security. High walls_. The Gates open to reveal chains and a lock of some sort. A Code lock, 5 digits. A guard comes to escort Koro and I. "Mister Gaff is waiting." He stood there waiting patiently as Koro lifted me to the floor and held tight to the chains that held me. The guard seen me but ignored me in favor of completing his task without complications. _The Guard is a Problem_. I walked meekly behind Koro trying to seem vary innocent and weak as we traveled down halls. I took note of all the turns and things I saw in open doors. Koro ignores me looking ahead to another door. This time it's smaller but with a shiny arch and glossy surface. "Go in. Guff is waiting." The guard said before the door opened. Once it opened I was invaded by a sweet smell and smoke. Thanking what ever deity was out here, I instantly used my powers to purify the air around me. We walked to the smokey room stopping only when we reached the back. Warnings came up again as I looked up to the man standing in front of me. He was human with ghastly scars that covered one side of his face. _Burns_. My mind raced as I took in his looks. _Tall. Lean. Dark brown wavy hair. Black eyes_. He straightens and looks to Koro. "Koro, a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure." He moves to gesture welcome but didn't even glance at Koro. _Egotistical_. Koro hiding a glare pulled me closer. "I have this Mandalorian girl for sale. Boosk caught her surviving on Novar." Guff turned slightly in interest. "The savage planet?" He fully turned to look me in the eyes. His deep black eyes bore into my own bright warm golden ones. "How much." I pretend to cower in fear of him but slightly showed that I'm not as weak as I seem by stacking a readying stance. Koro seemed to smirk or sneer at this from the corner of my eyes. "5,000 credits." Guff stood straight from observing me closely with a deep frown over his face. "That's a bit to much for my tastes, but I could compromise." with that he easily waved his hand then a green Twi'lek came forward and offered a tray. Guff took the chip from it and handed it to Koro. "Deal" he drawled. Koro took the chip and checked the amount before nodding and walking out, leaving my chain to the scared human. He pulled me to the window that showed the entrance and the desert around us. He glanced at me as I looked ahead. "What is your name?" I was shocked he wanted to know my name. I didn't have one, only my number. I thought of all the names I had been called and abused with and picked something random. I look at him with sad eyes, "Shoddy." He stood silent and smirked, "Shoddy? who named you that?" he drawled. I simply look forward with a blank expression, "My trainers." with that he smirked again. "Well Shoddy, do you wish to continue your training or do you wish to be one of my servants?" I thought about it, but asked a seemingly innocent question. "Why? Who are you?" I say with my hands fiddling in a meek way. He stood straighter and turned around to go somewhere. He looked behind to me and motioned me to follow. I padded my way over to him eager to find out who he is. He entered a different hallway to a big window. I looked out to see a big arena with different races practicing with each other. One that stood out from the others was a shaggy tall creature on hind legs. First I thought Wookie but corrected myself when it turned to attack his practice opponent. Shistavanen. I got hints of different thing from Arbiter. _Werewolf, Shapeshifter, Skinwalker_. Then Guff's voice broke me from my thoughts. "I'm Guff Tade. The owner of this Colosseum… and now you." I shift a little. Then without even thinking. "Yes, I want to keep training." I looked to him with my golden eyes as he smirks and motions me to follow him again. He walks a little going down different halls to a thick door. He walked up and entered different digits to the same 5 digit code. From the different tones that came from each button I got the numbers easily. 55397. The code to this door, but I'm sure that every door has a different code lock. He continued down a big wide hallway with secured thick doors. I followed obediently till he reached a grey door with black scorch markings. It opens to reveal a room with a bed, desk, barred window and another door. "This will be your room. There is a restroom in the door to the right and a window that shows the arena. You will get better rooms with the more fights you win. Is there any questions?" I look up to him, smiling a little with glee. "Can I have some paint."

*TIME SKIP*

Staying in the Colosseum as a Gladiator was indeed building my skills and powers. I practice everyday against other seasoned Gladiators and Trainers, practicing my powers in the secrecy of my room that I moved up to. A suite like room with a Living room, Restroom, Closet and bedroom. I had become well known Gladiator simply known as Shoddy. I've been here for 6 years now. I'll be 11 in 2 days. I have a big fight that day, if I win I'll win my freedom. Guff has been the same ever since I met him. He was Egotistical and look down on others he is not interested in. He's like a distant uncle kind of person to me, not all kind to me but cares for me and my skills. He said in the beginning of my training that if I win over 3,000 fights and bring him 20,000 credits he will free me with a speeder and my weapon of choice. Arbiter was helpful in giving me warnings and telling me things I need to know, The lightsabers I had with me were worth a fortune. I asked different people on different kinds of Lightsabers and their history and came to the conclusion that I have two vary rare lightsabers and knew how to use them. I thought the concept was weird on how I remember so much about this 'Dimension' from my other life. Arbiter explained that I was a 'Fan' of this Dimension from another Dimension. So everything ranging from the Jedi to JarJar Binks to the Evil Chancellor Palpatine taking over the clones I knew. I thought of all the Clones that I had seen in one of the memories of hundred of Clones dying in a big battle, Brothers. I sigh as I get up from lounging in my couch and made my way to my own shower. The grit from a fight not 30 minutes ago got to me. I climbed into the shower turning up the warm hot water that I was privileged to have. The beads of water ran down my head, soothing a early headache from my own thoughts and memories. I think it's a side effect of being the Arbiter. So many World's, Lives, Family, Friends, Sadness, Madness, loneliness, Happiness, Joy, Love…. I remember all of it. Each in everyone of them. They give me the happiest dreams and the most horrid nightmares. Headaches would happen when my child like mind reads all this information, I think it would go away as I get older and my mind develops, but hey you never know. I huff as my room bell pings, someone wants to see me. I quickly jump out of the shower, using my powers to instantly dry myself. I see a flash of green as I pass the mirror. I stop and look into the mirror to view my face. Over the years I had gained scars from different attacks but the most noticeable change was a ugly scar that ran down the left side of my face. It started from my temple going over my left eye over my cheek continuing over the side of my lip and disappears under my chin. It was vile. Pale against my copper skin. But one thing I can't get use to seeing is the bright green eye that replaced my old one. I was badly injured with a claw to the face from the pack of Nexu. But my best friend had died because I was weak and wasn't fast enough. After I defeated the pack of felines I lost my eye, but the medics with my request, moved my friends left eye to mine. Once I had been able to see again I promised to see the galaxy for her since she never did. I miss her but she is dead, I had to move on, so I did. The only odd thing was I could see in the dark with that eye and it glowed sometimes. Other than that It was a sight to look at. I hop into my closet to put on some cloths I have bought from the local merchants a couple of miles away. As I get out of the closet my door opens to reveal Guff. Over the years he's gained grey on the sides of his head that made him look wise and elderly. He knows of my other lives, the lightsabers, and of me being the first female clone but he still let me stay and didn't think of me any differently. He was understanding but a bit gruff but still he didn't despise me, which I think is a good thing. He steps into the living room area, "Shoddy, it's time for the next fight. Are you ready?" He stands tall and has a slight frown but I knew he was worried. I walk briskly to one wall to the side. It's was decorated with all my different weapons I have managed to learn about in my years here. I think over the possibilities of each weapons effect on my battles, and I pick 2 DC-15A Blaster Rifles and a Jetpack. Once I had my weapons I walked over to a glass container, I lifted the lid and brought it's continents to my side. A mask, more specifically a Mandalorian warrior helmet. It was a dark grey with black stripe markings on each side and on the top and a antenna to the right. It's colors matched the rest of my armor perfectly with a few white paint marks here and there. I turn fully equipped, "I'm ready Guff." He shifts to turn around and proceeds to lead me to the arena entrance. The walk was silent down the fairly empty hallways but I was conferred by the different colors and images on the walls. I painted them when I was bored with a broken leg and some bruised ribs. Each 15 feet was different landscape, from all the places I've been in my other lives. The most welcome of them all is the different landscapes of my original planet, Earth. One was the Western plains and desert I grew up in during the Marvel Dimension. There was Canyons, Mesas, Mountains, Plateaus, and small washes. The land gave me comfort with something I loved to see in all my lives, my Native lands. You can see all the detail of other landscapes, even one of Asgard from the Marvel Dimension. The white lands from the Arctic, marsh lands from the mid-West, Wooded areas of the US, Deserts of Africa, Savannas and Jungles from there as well, even under water places like Atlantis and Underwater Caverns. I've been, seen, and heard of every place there is out there in the Universes. Me nearly walking into Guff snapped me out of my thoughts, "Shoddy, I want to tell you something." I stood silent and tall as he turned to look me in the eye. "Once you win this fight I want you to leave this place." I was ready to question him when he lifted his hand to stop me, "The Separatist are moving in on this land for a while now. And their next target is here. You need to leave this place. You need to get to your rightful place with your brothers, but first you need to find them." I was frowning now at his faintly desperate plea for me to go. I shifted, "Why do I have to leave you? If they are nearly here how am I going to leave the Planet? And why can you not come?" I was nearly sniffing at him with my childish side showing my worry and care for him, my distant but still uncle. He walks up and suddenly to my shock hugs me close. "I cannot lose you here, you need to die a warriors death for what you believe in and for who you care most about. That's what I'm doing. You are like a niece to me, the closest thing to family I have, but you need to go." He let go and handed me a pack. I took it and looked within to see the continents. "I gave you some other weapons and all the money you have made for me in the last 7 years, including my own cut." He continues walking to the arena entrance and waits for me to go out, "There is a the ship you made on the loading docks with all the supplies you need, I will move all your belongings into the ship as well. Find the Republic planet Coruscant and meet the Jedi, they will help you." I nod and stood there in silence. I turned and hugged him quickly before I head out to the next fight. As I left I said one thing that I realized I hated saying, "Bye."

I was sweating as my opponents went in for the attack, a pack of Massiffs. Lizard-like animals with razor sharp teeth, claws, massive muscle build and a jaw that can bite through sheets of metal. "Chikushō!" (Damn it!). A massif jumped at me from behind as three others attack from different angles. One successfully clawing my right thigh. I land from my flip and nearly lose my footing but roll away from another jumping at me. I quickly get up and bring out my blasters and started firing. "Toru koto, anata orokana tokage!"(Take that you stupid lizards!) I yell as I hit five of them accurately in the face, taking out two. I jump up as more take me from all sides, igniting my jetpack. I bring out some grenades I made myself and throw them into the ranks of the massive pack. I then distract them and started to fire at them again taking down four more. I bring out a small detonator and finish six of them with a big explosion of colors. One of my signature moves, my paint bombs. They pack a big punch leaving behind different color splatters and smoke. The remaining five cower in fear as I land right in front of them. I lean in and I say one thing. "Boo!" they scramble away making screeching noises and running over each other. I smile in victory but soon frown as I realize I'm leaving this place. The crowd I constantly ignore roars loudly in praise of my fight chanting my name, "Shoddy, Shoddy, Shoddy!" I huff and make my way to the exit, I hated it when they cheer for me. I frown as I make my quickly to the docking bay on the higher floors. I pass many other Gladiators that I befriended in my time here, I fake smile and wish them luck in their next fight hoping they will live to escape this place or brave enough to fight the Separatists.

I made it to the bay doors and push in a code. I learned all the code for all the doors in 2 weeks the first weeks I lived here. This one was no different. The grey dull doors open to reveal the ship I'm going to take on my journey. It was a nice size not huge but not small either. It was a rouge ship of unknown make, built by hand from parts all over the systems. I built it to resemble the Quinjets from my time as a SHIELD Agent and _The Arc_ from a cartoon one of my lives use to watch. I built it when I was 9 for Guff. It was named _The Eternal-1_. It was dark grey with black lines and lining all over it. Capable of hyper-drive and can house up to 30 people comfortably and a tight fit of 40. Arbiter has told me that this was not the first ship I have built, in fact it was probably around the thirtieth one. I sigh but quickly board the ship as it automatically starts in autopilot, making it lurch as it leaves my home behind. I watch from a small window as the Colosseum was invaded by Separatist forces. It went up in flames as it was raided as I ran away. I was in space. The stars glared and shined as my sadness grew. I sighed and made my way around the ship. The inside was not as dark as the outer hull but had a range of colors to brighten the mood. Some of my paintings were bolted to the walls, _Guff_. I located the captains cabin and found my belongings laying about in a comfy way. even my weapons were inning the walls. A seating with a table, a screen with all the stats of the ship and crew on one of the walls. Another table with my welding and engineering tools sat with drawers probably filled with her other things. I walked in putting my weapons from my earlier fight on the table and explored my cabin and found a door. The door lead to the restroom with all my things put away. The wall across the room was my sleeping courters. It was standard with a bed, night stand, shelves, another screen and a small closet. I sat on the bed taking in all the memories and emotions I felt for leaving Guff and the Sun's Colosseum. but I quickly dismissed my emotions and made my way to the cockpit. The cockpit was similar to every cockpit of any ship, just with a little flare and color. The screens beeped as the holo-vids screened my course to Coruscant. I huffed and sat in the Captains chair watching as the ship activated Hyper-drive to Coruscant the stars start to zip by. One thing on my mind, _Will my brothers will except me?_

The planets I have pasted contained different beings and cultures I smiled in joy of new things to learn. For some reason I have a passion for learning new things. When I was 7 I managed to take apart a speeder and put it back together (upgrading it in the process), messed with the sound systems and coms. making them receive more and have better clarity, I have even took apart my favorite gun and made it to were it's ammo is limitless by using my own energy.I have passed a planet filled with cat-like people, the Zygerrians seemed to hate me so I left with stolen food. Another planet I passed contained Wookies and smaller versions of them Ewoks, now they kept me around for a couple of months just teaching me more about the forests and it's many creatures. Then I left but they used black paint and painted a mark onto my armor on the left chest plate. It consisted of five dots inside a circle. I smiled and left it be, a gift was nice from friends. The next planet was HOT! It was like a living lava planet, but I stayed. I practiced for a couple of weeks in enduring extreme temperatures and using my powers to control all around me gaining some burns on my legs and hands. After that I left to another jungle planet filled with more feline like creatures, Nexus. I was hunted more badly by these suckers, they are fast and deadly. After a couple of months here while pushing myself to be quicker I left with a lighter step and new scars on my arms, cheek and neck. I kept traveling from planet to planet, even found the planet I was trained on, Novar the Savage planet. The labs that once use to be there were gone, the wilderness took over the planet so much they had to leave. I cleaned up the biggest and most intact base and claimed it as my own. No one owned the planet so it became mine and mine alone. I put most of the things I didn't need on the base I called it _The Vault_. Once the place was secure I went to leave only to find two abandoned Anooba near my ship. They didn't have their species signature tusk tooth so therefore looked down on by their own, like me. I kept them and started to train them when ever I had the free time. One was black with lighter grey stripes and yellow eyes, his name is Yoru(Night). The other is a dark grey with black stripes and red eyes, his name is Kemuri(Smoke). Out of the two The black one Yoru is the most playful and social, Kemuri is more mature and calm of the two. After nearly months of traveling I landed on another planet with more wildlife but more calm and relaxing. There I trained them to hunt, track, attack as a team, and pointed out the weakest parts in a body, surprisingly they understood me perfectly.

Once we left the planet I felt something weird, Arbiter was trying to tell me about something. It kept pulling me toward a direction causing me to become more weary. We were at space for a couple of weeks as I refused to stop at any planet till I reached my destination, eventually I started to get headaches and started to sleep more. Me and my partners finally landed on Coruscant with our cloaking on so no one noticed us coming. When we landed we hid the ship in the forest and visited the city. Once Yoru and Kemuri learned that speeders and other mechanical things weren't goin to hurt them they relaxed and stayed at my side. Everyone would stare at the armored child with two ferocious looking Anooba that was as tall as her walk the streets like everything was normal. I listened, looked and felt all around me looking for something. I didn't know what but Arbiter said it was important so I went with it. We walked around for a while till it was dark out. Soon we were in front of a weird building with tall stone structures of hooded figures. I slowly walked up to the tall building, my senses felt telling me that what I'm after is inside. I couldn't see an opening so I sat down outside and curled up to Yoru and Kemuri for warmth. My sleepiness was setting in again, I was hoping I will find a solution tomorrow. The last thought that crossed my mind was thinking why Arbiter was leading me here.

(No One's POV)

A cloaked figure appeared from the shadows from the building, tall and dominating. The mystery person walked up to the little girl that fell asleep out side the temple. Who is she? Why is she here? Where are her parents? The figure got closer but was stopped by a low growling that made him stop. Two Anooba slowly raised from their warm spot beside the girl and stayed stiffly in guard. The figure slowly backed off fearing they could hurt her if he agitated them. One, the black one, sat with a curiosity as the other, the grey, had seemed to glare at him. The hooded man slowly removed his hood an came to be revealed as Mace Windu, a Jedi of the Jedi Counsel. He watched as the two canines huddle next to the little girl again so she doesn't get cold, but they kept their glowing yellow and red eyes trained on him. They were big considering their face met his stomach area and their tall bat-looking ears reached over his head. The man slowly took of his cloak and slowly again pushed it towards the two beasts. The grey one stood up. The man quickly took a step back expecting a attack but was surprised that the grey picked up the cloak and covered the child with it as best it could. Once it was satisfied it took it's position next to the girl again. Mace guested the girl was only 12 or 13 years of age thats what her size hints to. He couldn't see her face or most of her body as the black one laid between them and she wore dark grey armor. Mandalorian armor. He could sense something, It was unnatural, weird and great in size. He got up and sat against the wall watching the trio as the two that stayed awake watched him. He wanted to get closer using the force but found that by some power or technology that they were unaffected to his mind tricks. They huffed as they seemed to understand his predicament. Mace could't seem to see into their minds both the Anooba and the child, what's more is he can't even sense their emotions. That scared him. No one can mask their emotions completely, not even Master Yoda. To find three beings not radiating emotion was impossible. Mace huffs in agitation but gets up and makes his way to the little girl. The Anooba bristle and growl but back off when he puts out a harmless aura. He stopped close but didn't move to touch the girl. He may sound really weird doing this but he looks to the grey, "I can take her inside, so she is not cold out here. You may come as well." The grey didn't move but unknown to Mace he understood and was thinking of the situation. In Anooba years he was the same age as Shoddy but he would live a long life if he stayed healthy. He knew his Master wanted into the building and slept here to get in at a later time, it was also safer and warmer inside. The grey shifted to get closer and nodded to the man. The black did the same, following his more wiser and mature brother. Mace was surprised at their intelligence and gently lifted the girl up, mindful of her armor and helmet. He calmly walked to a wall as it mysteriously opened to reveal a hall. The Anooba followed right behind making sure their master was safe and to watch the darker man carry her. They kept going down a few different hall, the Anooba took note like they were taught, and remembered every smell. Mace walked until he came to a door using the force to open it he came in a small cabin with standard furniture and laid the girl on the bed. He turned to see the Anooba stand guard at the door and by the bed, watching out for others and him. They are smart. He stood carefully and attempted to remove her helmet only to stop when both Anooba growl next to his hands baring their sharp gleaming teeth. He slowly stepped back leaving the dark grey armored girl alone as she slept. He was thinking why they were weary around people around her. Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts as the black started to muzzle his stomach. He looked down as the black pushed him harder. What was it doing. He kept pushing till suddenly Mace was in the hallway outside the room. The grey pushed the close button with his nose, closing the door in the face of Mace Windu the Jedi Master. Mace was going to open the door till he heard the lock system activate. Vary Smart. Mace baffled left to the council room. opening the coms. to the temple he put out a silent ping to the Masters for a meeting on his new discovery.

(Shoddy's POV)

I awoke to the feel of fabric underneath me. I quickly jumped up and had my back against the wall looking around firmly. I was in a unknown place and I didn't like it. Yoru and Kemuri pad over to me and nuzzle my chest. I relax as they are here and rub their ears. They seemed to purr or rumble in content. I stopped and looked around the room. Standard. Clean. Orderly. Then my eyes settled on the brown cloak that was previously covering me. A Jedi cloak. I looked to the door finding it was looked from the inside. Kemuri's work. I check around the room again to see if I missed anything out of the ordinary or too ordinary. Yep, I'm paranoid. Once that was checked I left the room into the hallway. Once in the hall Arbiter kept telling me to go somewhere, since I had nothing to do and their was no hints of danger anywhere, I complied. My partners and I kept walking around passing a person or two but they just gave me a glance then stared at the Anooba behind me but kept going. The feeling was getting stronger that I was nearing my destination as my tiredness started to creep on to me as well. It was doors with two guards. I looked up to them as they seemed to expect me and opened the doors. I slowly but wearily stepped in as the doors closed behind me. Yoru and Kemuri stood rigid next to me as I noticed the sitting figures around the dimly lit room. The blinds on the windows offered some light, enough to see their faces. _Jedi_. Jedi of every size, color and species sat in a circle with me in the middle. I felt a prodding from Arbiter and walked forward to the small green one. Yoda. I look him in the eye as Arbiter relayed me all the information about him and some of the others around me. Suddenly he spoke in a scratchy but calming voice, it radiated wisdom and a sense of ancient mirth. "Young you are. But come here why have you?" I relaxed as Arbiter assured me he was no danger. In my strong honey-like voice I spoke up in a sense of knowledge. "Yes I am, I came here because I was led here." My posture showed no weakness and no danger either. The Jedi with dark brown skin spoke up, "Who are you and who lead you to the Jedi temple." It was a statement more than a question but I answered anyway. "My name I have many, as for who lead me here, Something was pulling me here. An instinct and feeling led me here." Mace Windu, as Arbiter called him, was rigid but showed no danger. Yoru who was standing next to me walked up to Mace and laid at his feet looking up to him. Mace was conflicted and looked to me for answers. "Yoru respects you and wishes for you to acknowledge his presence as a friend or ally." Kemuri huffs at my right side just watching his younger sibling with a disconcerting eye. Mace was confused by being put in the spot. Yoda seemed amused judging by his small smile and mirthful eyes. Finally Mace reached out his hand. Yoru noticed and jumped up to get petted then promptly sat at his side in comfort. Yoda chuckled as well as some of the others. Plo Koon with his face mask and weird eye things spoke up in a muffled but strong voice. "Why are you wearing a helmet little one, no one wishes you harm here." I shifted in unease before I started to grab my helmet. Yoru stood up and came to my side, watching for danger as I remove a part of my defense. Kemuri tensed as well watching for any sign of attack. Protective much. I unlatched the clips holding the mask. I haven't taken it off in a while as air hisses out. My head was down a little as my short black hair covers my eyes, my helmet at my side. I was afraid of them making fun of me or worst calling me a freak or monster at my face. Yoda was watchful of my actions. "Worried you are, Judge you we will not." With that I slowly looked up to him and all the others. I heard gasps and hisses, even some glares and sadden looks. I looked down again as Mace seemed to growl. I stepped back a little, Yoru and Kemuri tensed and started to growl showing their dislike for their actions. My scars, in many, covered parts of my young face. The biggest one that went over my left face from my hairline over my eye to the end of my chin, from the Nexu. Another from living with the Wookies went down my right side of my face from my hair line to my ear as I was attacked by one of the more aggressive when I first arrived. The scars from being hunted by Nexus on my journey was diagonally across my face over my nose and the right side of my mouth. My neck showed scars as well from one Nexu grabbing hold of my neck and nearly killing me that day. Yoda has a look of sadness as well as others. Yoru and Kemuri were huddling close now sensing my discomfort and my fear. Mace was the one to speak up. "What has happened to you child." I looked him in the eyes. "If you want to know I have to tell you everything, Correct." Yoda and the rest nodded. I shifted to get comfortable as I started to get dizzy but I hide it easily. I needed to confirm something. "Will you keep my past and everything I tell you within this room?" Mace and Yoda looked to each other before Yoda spoke up. "Tell no one we will not. Keep your secrets we surely will." I sighed and started from the beginning. "I was set out differently from my other siblings, they never even knew I even existed. Being the only female, my own parental figures disposed and hated me, telling me I was a mistake, worthless, imperfect, they called me Mistake or Error. They would e-experiment with my DNA, trying to find out why I was the only female in the family. Why I was the mistake." I unconsciously shuddered from the memories of needles, blades, tubes and beeping equipment. "After that they sent me to be trained to be the perfect soldier in their military family when I was 4 years old. The trainers would beat, mock, and push me into a surviver, fighter and a killer calling me Lame or Weakling. Then I was left to survive on a savage planet Novar for a year till I was capture and sold for 5,000 credits to a Gladiator Arena where they started calling me Shoddy. I stayed and fought for nearly 7 years till I was 11. I lost my first friend in a fight to a pack of Nexus along with my eye." I touched my left eye as it opened to reveal my friends green eye. "The medics replaced my destroyed eye with hers, but I accepted it as a way to go on for my friend." I frown a little as I saw black dot starting to appear in the corners of my vision but kept going. "I made friends and family there till the separatists attacked. My friend, the closest thing I had to family and was high in status in the Gladiator Arena, helped me escape before the Separatist attacked. I watched as they destroyed my home and my friends. Once I was in orbit with the ship I escaped on, I headed to find the Jedi as I felt it was the right thing to do." Their were murmurs here and there but I continued. "I jumped from planet to planet to find you. Making friends and allies in the process. Learning new things and gaining more experience. I even stumble across the savage planet Novar meeting these two." I motioned to the two Anooba. "They were abandoned for not being born with their signature tusk tooth so I rescued them from death." Yoru nuzzled me again as if the thank me. Kemuri stood at my side ever vigilant making sure I was steady as he sensed my faltering health. "The black one with yellow eyes is Yoru. He's the youngest and more social of the two. Kemuri the oldest with grey fur and red eyes is more silent and mature of two." I turned to look the Jedi in the eyes. "They are highly intelligent so I would not underestimate them." To confirm that statement Yoru and Kemuri padded up to Yoda and laid at his feet, repeating the process Yoru did for Mace. Yoda petted both their heads before they came to stand next to me once more. I petted them as well continuing with my story. "I trained with them some more as finally found Coruscant and my instincts led me here."

There was silence as the Jedi took everything in. The negatively of her early life weighed in their minds along with information of the Separatists still on the move. My vision was spotting badly as I started to get dizzier. Finally Yoda spoke up. "Young you are, many troubles you have faced. Succeed you have. The Jedi you have found. Protect and help you we will." All the Jedi nodded their heads in agreement of Yoda's words. I relaxed as my vision faulted. I slid to the floor as my leg finally gave out. Plo Koon quickly got up and helped me to my feet. "When was he last you ate young one?" I was getting lightheaded and my vision threatened to give out. "A few…weeks. I haven't stopped since Novar…until I 'rived here but ..I 'ad to 'ind you." With that he lifted me up easily with Yoru and Kemuri following. I saw the other Jedi talk to each other of my story but I lose their faces as we step out of the room of heading down the hall. I was carried down to another room as Plo Koon asked little questions like my favorite color was, my friends and why I named my companions Yoru and Kemuri. I answered him simply. My favorite color was green as it resembled life. I told him of Guff the Owner of the Gladiator pits and of my other gladiator friends, Jaran the Zabrak, Sovi the light blue Twi'lek, Dalom the Rattataki, and Mordo the Gungan and many more. I told him of a language that I learned deep in Novar's ancient ruins. Soon I find myself in a Medbay with a mechanical medic trying to put needles and tubes into my skin. Once I spot the needles I panic and start to struggle. I could hear Plo Koon talking to me trying to calm me down. I was terrified of the needles till suddenly I felt a prick on my shoulder…then I felt sluggish and fell into oblivion.

(Plo Koons POV)

The Young one was sedated as she started to panic, then I scolded myself. She was afraid of the Medbay and needles, she was experimented on. I frown to myself as I noted all the things she went through as a child. I watched as the medic took her armor of one by one. She was wearing a standard long sleeved grey shirt with a black vest and faded black pants. Her hands were concealed with black fingerless gloves. The only color she gave off is her scared light copper skin and the necklace she wore. It was different. It was a silver sun with a red and blue symbol in the middle, what it represented I didn't know. She seemed peaceful in her sleep as the medic inserted tubes and needles. She was strapped down just incase she awoke in panic like she did when we got here. The poor thing has been through much. She was Shunned, Experimented on, Made into a Killer, Beaten, Left for dead, Sold for cheap, Made into Entertainment, Lost close ones, Watched the closest ones to her die, and finally left alone to fend for herself. When she spoke she sounded experienced and weary, coming off as detached and introverted. Her movements with purpose, grace and calculated. Then her eyes. Her right eye was a golden color that shone with detachment, weariness and experience. Her left one bright green that shone in the dark was radiating intelligence, determination and curiosity. It horrified him that she lost her eye in a arena fight along with her friend. To look in the mirror everyday was to remember what she lost but she saw the world since her friend could not. Plo Koon watched the girl move in her sleep a little, noticing the light gleam off her scars. It was like her skin had a shine to it as all her scars gleamed. All over her fingers, neck, face, even her feet. The most distinguishable was the biggest on her face, the tear marks on her neck, and the burns on her feet and hands. Such a young age to go through all this. When Master Windu called the meeting he spoke of a abnormally with the force. Thats when we heard of the girl and her companions who didn't radiate her force presence or emotions. We didn't believe him till she came in. We all tried and failed to read any emotion nor could we effect her with the force as she told us her story. We could have sensed her fatigue earlier on if we could read her. Even her mind was unreachable to us. She was a one of a kind along with her friends. The two Anooba were sitting calmly next to the door. The black one named Yoru sat inside while the grey named Kemuri sat outside, protecting her. They seemed vary intelligent as well as protective of the young one. The names are something I have never heard of in any language. In fact she told him herself that it was an ancient language she learned while in the deep ruins of Novar. That planet was always for a millennia deserted for it's savage creatures and harsh environment and it's stories of giant creatures no lives to tell the tale of. So to hear she has survived there for a year and gone deep enough to find ruins from an ancient race and learn the language is impossible. To go through all that and come out the way she did is a miracle. Most would go mad or grow to hate like the sith, but she was guarded, weary and detached. Things that can be worked with. Her whole demeanor was that of a seasoned warrior. Yes, that's what she is. Raised in a abusive Military family, Trained harshly to kill, Fought for her life in the arena, and lastly trained herself to become stronger. She was indeed a warrior. Plo Koon was brought out of his thoughts when the black Anooba, Kemuri, moved to lay in front of his feet. The young one told of how this is how they respect you and want to be your friend. I kneeled down and slowly petted the canine. I stared into it's red eyes. "Why me my friend?" Kemuri seemed to smirk as he huffed and sat next to the door again, this time more relaxed with Plo Koon as an ally. "I see you are not as mindless as others think." Kemuri nodded and suddenly I could read it's emotions and force, it was worried for the young one. "Do not worry Kemuri she will be fine with bed rest and some food" I stood to go near her as the medic was done. Yoru padded to my side looking into my eye. Kemuri was giving off a mirthful aura, he was doubtful of the young one's ability to rest. "Why is that my friend?" startled to be called friend Kemuri huffed and seemed to remember things off their time with her. "She is stubborn, it seems so if she survived this long." Kemuri nodded and padded to be by her side. I couldn't get myself to call her by her names. Mistake, Error, Lame, Weakling, Shoddy. These so called names are horrid, but I get the feeling she meant differently when she said she had many names. Something else catches my eye. I never seen it when the medic checked her over. Below her sleeve was black markings, tattoos. I turned to the medic. "Pull up scans of her body markings will you, take her privacy into account." the medic affirmed and pulled scans on the screen. Plo Koon observed all the markings that marred her body. Scars lots of them. But what interested him more was the black marking on her body. On her right shoulder that goes down to her wrist and to the base of her neck is the same image of the symbol on her necklace. It was tangled in black tribal markings resembling flames. On her back covering between the shoulder blades to her lower back is a reptilian creature that seemed to slither with it's clawed feet and bat-like wings. It was surrounded in flames with strange makings to the side, writing? On her other arm from her forearm to shoulder was the same markings seeming to mean something. I turned of the screen and watched as the two Anooba sniffed the medic in curiosity. I chuckled when Yoru the more playful started to lick it's face. Kemuri just sat and watched. Then out of the blue the girl started to wake.

(Shoddy'd POV)

I could hear the whining of machines as I started to wake from being sedated. Sedated? Then it hit me. I met the Jedi. They listened to my story. I fainted from exertion. I panicked in the Medbay. I opened my eyes to see two vary excited Anooba in front of my face. Then not a split second later I was being licked and sniffed over. I started to laugh and giggle. "S-stop Yo-ru, I need to b-breath!" I twisted to get up from their happy assault. "Yamete! (Stop it!)" Suddenly they stopped and sat down near the bed. "Arigatō (Thank you)." I thanked them as I sat up fully. Then I saw my armor off. Kemuri noticed my unease and growled at the medic and Jedi to back off. Wait. Jedi? I found Master Plo Koon standing at the edge of the room. "Hello?" I said as he got closer. I got up and looked around for my armor. I felt exposed without it, weak. He seemed to read my unease, "Your armor is on the shelf." He motioned to a shelf next to the bed. I walked over and started to get them back on, Kemuri and Yoru standing guard. Once I was done I looked to Plo Koon. "Is there anything to eat?" He nodded and went out the room, I followed. As we walked down the halls he seemed to want to ask questions. "What is your questions Master Plo Koon?" He tensed at my observation and sighed a little. "Your name. Why not change it? Do you not like it?" I thought a little. "No I never thought to change it. Even if I never liked it I didm't hate it, I don't care for labels." We walked in silence as we passed other Jedi or guard I held my helmet under my arm. The think that made me more introverted and awkward is the fact that Clones walked around also. My Brothers. "Why do you call your friends Yoru and Kemuri?" I smiled. "It's Novaran. Yoru means Night for his black coat and twinkling eyes. Kemuri means Smoke for his dark grey coat and serious personality." Plo Koon nodded and seemed to smile. "So. Master Plo Koon?" He stopped and faced me. "How did you know my name young one?" I pretended to think, "I don't know, Arbiter told me to call you that." He hesitated before he kept going down the hall. "I feel that you've been called more that just what we heard, yes?" I didn't falter but nodded. "Arbiter tells me everything about here and everywhere. I've had many names before theses one's. Apparently I'm from a different world, time, dimension and Universe. I've had many lives before this one and remember everything I and my past selves have seen, heard, felt, tasted, and did. For every world I seem to gain new experiences and knowledge along with a new power." I finished as he is now walking behind as he took everything in. I turn around to see he had stopped. "Master Plo Koon?" I tilted my head in question as he walks to my side. "So what names have you had over your lives?" We started walking again as I thought for a couple of seconds, "Um.. I remember alot but I'll try to make it short. Taiyou, Taikumi, Tai, Ebony, Ebbs, Stargazer, Gazer, Tywauna, Tijwauna, Tawana, Draper, Ookami, Wolfe, Executioner, High Arch Angel, Black Angel, Holy Demon, Madder Hatter, Random Hats, Lights Shadow, The Rouge Deity, Alastor, Erebus, Yee Naaldlooshii, One Who Sees, and finally Arbiter. Those are some of the names I have been called or given but so far here I'm called Shoddy." I finish as we enter a cafe-like room. Plo Koon sits at one of the tables as I sit across from him. He's silent as a waiter brings two glasses of water. Finally he speaks up. "So you are a celestial being moving from world to world, right now born as a 13 year old Mandalorian girl?" I smile, "I'm also the only female clone ever born." He sits in thought as I nod as I sip the water. Once he's done thinking he starts again. "And you have seen things even beyond this 'Dimension' as you called it?" I nod again. "What can you do?" I smile into my cup. "Well if you can get me into a training room I could show you, Yoda and Windu." He nods but looks up again. "Why just us and not the others?" I frown. "Arbiter, Instincts and my Memories tell me you are the only ones I trust." He nods again as I eat a plate of food placed in front of me. As I eat I'm making a note to find what dish this is called. Once done and I feed my scraps to Yoru and Kemuri, he leads me to a room with all kinds of training equipment. I look around in curiosity and awe. "Wow, this is so cool!" He chuckles before showing me a block the same size as me. He probably used a hidden com. or the force to call them as Yoda and Mace come in as well. "Better you are? Frightened us you have." I smile sheepishly, "Yes Master Yoda, I'm sorry for causing any of you any problems." Mace shakes his head, "No we are worried for your health as well as others." I nod in his simple statement as me and Plo Koon tell them of my pass lives and the fact that I'm a female clone. Once they got over my past lives and I'm a clone I get ready to show them my stuff. I turn to the block in front of me and raise my hands. I need to make sure to be looking like using force then get to the other stuff. I easily pick up the block and held it in the air, I made it zoom at a fast speed then an emendate stop as I put it back down making it explode into oblivion. The I use some shards making them dance in the air as they combust into different color flames. I sat bored again as I started to melt them. Then I used my powers to cool them into a shape of a cane and give it to Yoda. They stare in shock and awe of my small demonstration. "Here Master Yoda. I made it for you. Arbiter and I both think you are worthy as well as Master Plo Koon and Windu." The small cane floated down to his hands. It was glass-like in nature but it shined in different colors and shades as well as dense so it's nard to break. I can do more," I teleported to the rafters above them, "Like this," then I was beside Plo Koon, "Or do things like this," I disappeared again to be sitting by Yoru and Kemuri as a solid black Anooba with mismatch eyes. They tried to look for where I disappeared to. Then I barked smiling internally as they recognize the extra Anooba. I transform back into my normal form and hold fire in one hand and lightning in the other. I floated in the air disproving gravity floating above their heads. "Or I can be like this." I disappeared again and appeared in front of them holding all their lightsabers. They found that their saber are indeed gone, I smile but give them back. Then I smirk and used Arbiters pocket dimension to bring some things to this world. To them to seemed I took them from thin air but I transported a Pokeball from the Pokemon World, A devil fruit from the One Piece World, A iPod from Avengers World, and lastly my own two lightsabers. The Masters looked over my items but looked wide eyed at my lightsabers. Mace walked up and took one from my hand. "Where did you get these from?" I shrug. "Arbiter has been to every world she has gone more than once so every time she goes somewhere she will find things she owns when she gets back, sometimes in plain sight." He nodded as he handed it to me. "Activate them." I nod and put the other things on the floor. I get the first the gold and white one and turned it on. It fizzed on to be a bight silver white blade. Yoda smiles a little at the sight of a white saber. Then I activate the Black and silver one. They stepped back as it fizzed on to reveal a black blade. "A Darksaber." Mace whispers. Then I knowingly clicked them together to make a double edged lightsaber. I turned them off and put them back into my pocket dimension. I then picked up my iPod and showed them all the different music I have acquired and recorded from every world I've been to. The I showed them the orange and yellow Pokemon egg, explaining how it hatched and what the concept of it is. I then showed them the fruit I kept from the One Pice World. "So you gain a random power or ability for the cost of being able to swim and have a weakness for water?" I nod to Mace Windu's statement. "It was a high cost because in that world there is nothing but water, countries and islands. This one is a Paramecia Type meaning it effects or gives the eater a superhuman power or ability. There are Zoan Types were the eater can change into a specific animal or creature. Logia Types are the rarest as they can allow you to control, manipulate and create an element or substance." They nod but kept silent. "I have more powers and abilities, it's just I don't think it's the right time to show them." They nod again as we exit the room. Then I asked the real hard question. "So. When do I join my brothers?"

*TIME SKIP*

"Ug… Finally!" I sigh in my helmet as I made it to the docking bay. I was finally allowed to be in the Republic Army with my Brothers. I was kept secret by the Three Masters Yoda, Windu, and Po Koon. I have been here for 7 years now. They have cared and been there as I grew and trained more in the Jedi Temple making sure I was ready for war. Even when I told them I've been in hundreds of Wars, Conflicts, Battles, and Fights over all my life times but they made me wait. Once I have passed and convoked them I was ready they said to wait till I was 20. Since my birthday was a week ago I have officially joined the army under the Jedi Counsel. I made sure to tell them not to let Palpatine know of my existence, they asked why but I told them it would effect the future greatly if it did, and not in a good way. I'm now an adult at my maximum hight that is an inch smaller than the male clones. Speaking of Clones, they don't know who I am for the Jedi Council has told all, even the Jedi Generals, that I'm not to take off my helmet for medical reasons. So the only thing is my voice, but I got that taken care of. I installed a recorder into my helmet so I can copy and use the other clones voices and phrases. The extra tech made me redo my helmet shape so it looks a protruding jaw that makes the helmet look like it's frowning. Speaking of my armor I have made my own of a regular clone troopers armor and spare parts. It was a dark grey with Black markings all over. I grew out of my Mandalorian one so I kept making new ones. This one is they newest and the last since I stopped growing. My armor made me seem the same size as my brothers but with attachments to my gauntlets, back and waist. On my back is a built in pack along with a lever to attach a jetpack as well. My gauntlets had a hidden compartment to hide my lightsabers just in case of emergency. My waist had more pockets to keep extra parts, wire, medical supplies and other knick knacks. The armor itself was heavier than a male troopers armor but was flexible. Even if it was heavier and I had to carry two troopers I would still be vary fast. My visor is oddly shaped but allows me to see other clones vital stats and calculate distances. On both my shoulders was the Republic Army symbol as well as the Symbol for the Jedi counsel. As I said before my armor is a dark grey but had black markings in some places. Where ever there was a scar on my skin there was a black mark to show on my armor where it's at. My signature black sun symbol was on the top right of my helmet as well as the right of my chest plate. The marking the Wookies and Ewoks gave me sat on my left chest plate along with Novaran words on forearms that read, 'The war of good and evil is mightiest in mightiest souls, and even in the darkest time the heart will maintain its right against the hardest creed.'(or Yoitowarui no sensō wa saikyō no tamashī de saikyōdeari, sarani mottomo kurai jikan ni shinzō ga mottomo muzukashī shinjō ni taisuru sono kenri o iji shimasu). My black hair was always cut short around my ears as my bangs that were longer covered my left eye. my hair was shorter as it got to the back. My face similar to my brothers but more feminine with less gruffness and more smooth, despite my many scars. A got my tattoos renewed after many years of it fading. Master Plo Koon didn't like that but I insisted that I have them. After many debates, I won in the end since he couldn't pull mind tricks on me. In the process of getting touch ups I got a new one too(Don't tell him). This one was on the left side of my stomach, tribal flames that matched the one on my left arm that went around my already present scars. Speaking Master Plo Koon he became somewhat of a Father to me over the years as Master Yoda was a silly Grandfather and Master Windu a grumpy uncle with a soft side for his niece. They made sure that I ready for the last months I was at the temple. Once I was ready to leave they wanted me to be a General of my own company saying I was qualified but I declined. I felt that even if I had experience over all of the Jedi and Clones put together doesn't mean I should instantly be put on the spot. If I was to become a General then I would reach it eventually as I progressed myself. My Anooba Yoru and Kemuri will stay at the temple as guards while I'm gone, as they have been welcomed by the other Jedi. I have been told they will join me once I gain in rank. So as of now I was marching along the sides of the newest Clone platoon. Since my armor was different along with my experience and my refusal to except a high rank I was made Clone Master Sergeant Foxtrot. Yeah Foxtrot. Funny story about the name but thats a embarrassing memory I'd rather forget. So now I'm leading the newbies like me up the ramp onto a big star destroyer. The entrance was huge but I liked it. It promised adventures and battles to come. Arbiter seemed to love the fact that battles are sure to come in the near future. She was definitely crazed that were going aboard the ship, I soon find out why.

"Atten- -Hut!" I order the new platoon with ease as some got used to my recording voice. I found that Arbiter was part of the military more than once as I handled orders and troops easily. The small group(More like 80) got into attention as a Jedi Arbiter knew well along with well known Clone came walking in. The Jedi walked up nodded, "At ease." I stand straighter making me an inch taller than the rest. "General Skywalker- -, Clone Master Sergeant Foxtrot- -with 287th Platoon,- - Sir" My voice seemed to shock Anakin as well as the Rex. It was a series of voice clippings from Yoda, Windu, Plo Koon, some Clones from the conversations they had and other random people. I instantly handed him my papers for my medical and stamp of approval from the Jedi counsel and some higher ups. He looked over in interest before nodding and handing them back. "General Skywalker- -" He stops me. "Just call me Skywalker." I contemplate and use his own voice, "Skywalker- -Just call me- - Foxtrot." He smiles a little before looking to the men. "I'm General Skywalker or just Skywalker, Welcome to the 501st." With that I nod and the other clones Salute. Then Captain Rex walks up. "Alright Shinnies! I'll show you to your respective barracks as well as the other rooms and facilities here on this ship. Let go!" We all astute and file out one squad at a time me going last behind the others. Then Skywalker stops me, "Foxtrot, I want to speak with you." I nod and follow him down the same hall the other clones went down. It was silent as I started to get impatient and fidgety. "So why do you have the helmet on? In your own 'Words'." I nod while getting ready. "Training- - Accident- -with- - a grenade!- -Face- -distorted and scared- -Lost my- -Voice." I managed to say. Skywalker frowned a little. "Okay, but now tell me the 'Real' reason why you have a helmet on. The Jedi council don't give papers like this for clones. So there must be something they are hiding, or something you are hiding." he stops and turns to face me. I stand there for a little bit before I open a recording The Jedi gave me for others who find out or I want to tell. A projection of Yoda, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu come up from the side of my helmet. Mace Windu came forward first, "Any Jedi or otherwise, if you should find out Foxtrot's secret or he trusts you enough to show you this, This is a order from the Jedi Council that Foxtrot's existence remain secret as it could compromise our over all future against the Separatists forces and the Sith. It is vital to be kept a secret or what she choses to tell you remain concealed. May the Force be with you." The protection ended as Skywalker stood there with a blank face at the last sentences, 'She'? He raised a brow before talking again, "So what did you want to tell me?" I stood for a minute before giving out a recording. "Not secure- - speak with you in private." He nods before leading me to a vacant meeting room, taking out the camera. He stood there facing me waiting for the truth. I sigh in defeat before reaching for my helmet. The securing clips and latches open at my command as regulated air hisses out. I left it off casually and put it to my sides. My eyes adjusting to the light and my skin exposed to the new air. I look up to see his shocked face. I smirk and place a hand on my hip as I talk with my honey thick voice, "Well, I finally got to talk to you face to face Skywalker."

After the initial shock of me being a female he was even more shocked of me being a female clone taken care of by the Jedi. I told him of me knowing things that no one should know, like his relationship with Senator Padamé Amadala. He bristled and threatened to kill me if I told anyone but I calmed him stating I approve of his relationship as long as he didn't let it worry or stop him from Jedi duties. He seemed to appreciate my input of his relationship stating I was interesting. Then I proceeded to tease him of flirting with me when he had a wife and literally millions of brothers to deal with. He laughed and seemed to warm up to me. After our chat I donned my Helmet and became Clone Master Sergeant Foxtrot once again.

*TIME SKIP*

I walked down the halls of the ship bored of nothing to do besides train, clean weapons, check on the other clones. I had been aboard the ship for a couple of weeks. We landed on a vacant planet for refueling and rest. Most of the clones have warmed up to me by now as they have gotten used to my way of talking and my silent way of doing things. They even liked me for my weird way of doing things as of late. I seemed to not train, eat, or take off my helmet at all. Some resorted to a bet to who can take off my helmet or see me without my helmet first. After a couple of ambushes and ass kickings later, they figure out I was an excellent fighter as well as to fast on my feet for them to take my helmet. Some even thought I was emotionless but were proved wrong when I reacted to a feline-like creature stowed away on the ship. Once I saw it I freaked and proceeded to avoid it at all costs, even hiding up on the rafters when the others(Skywalker) tried get me to hold it. Getting me to curse them in a long recording, earning laughs and shocked faces at my wide variety of recordings. Another time I had seen one of the clones training as they side stepped awkwardly before falling, leading to a series of crashes and bumping until every clone in the training room besides me fell, tripped, crashed, and jumped into different objects, clones and floor pads in heap of moaning and cursing. I then proceeded to face-helmet and laugh inside my helm. To them I face-palmed and was shaking in a silent laugh. Some clones I got to know vary well like Rex, Cody, Echo, Fives, Dogma, Wolffe and Jet. Other clones within the ranks I befriended and 'talked' to were Quickstep, Xenon, Paradox, Cypher, Steady, Inferno and alot of others, mainly with the platoon I came in with. I kept walking nodding to those who passed as they nodded or waved back. I halted once I got to room filled with scrap parts and alot of discarded weapons. I internally smiled before entering and closing the door behind me. "Boredom is such a nice thing."

Two days later after finding my new Pranking base I activated all my traps and knick knacks I planted all over the ship the vary next cycle after everyone was gone doing things that morning. My original voice was on all the speakers through out the ship, "Hey everyone! Today is forever marked as 'Prank and Joke day out of Boredom'. So everyone have fun and don't hold back! Anyone who doesn't participate will get pranked endlessly. Rank, Title and Duties don't mean a thing for the whole day. The goal is to get the most hits as well as best moments. May the force be with you!" Anyone in the washing racks, restroom or barracks were met with neon paint and pink hair coloring, anyone with blond hair or with their armor came in bright colors and pink died hair. The cafeteria food was spiked with alot of spicy sauce intergraded into their otherwise bland food making everyone red in the face struggling to find water but unable to as I planted paint in the piping for the whole day. The hallways were hell with traps planted everywhere with all kinds of settings, activators, and angles. They usually ended with someone hanging upside down and pelted with neon paint depending in what hall your in and glitter of every color. Some had hidden mines that sprayed paint all over, balloons that popped with the slightest touch splattering glitter paint, Everyone who was using the terminals or screens were stalled as everything was upside down and in another language, All the droids shut down into a sleep mode for two hours, all the doors were rigged to play laughter every time someone came through. Even the Jedi were not safe as Obi-wan, Ashoka, and Anakin were targeted by magnets that took their lightsabers away as they were attacked by reprogrammed battle droids loaded with paint ammunition. All exits to the outside were sealed with traps as well as the ventilation system so no one gets out. All the ammunition was replaced with paint and glitter as well as the grenades and other explosives. I smiled to myself as chaos reined inside the ship. I was donned with neon green and blue paint to make it seem as I was caught in it as well. I avoided the traps and other things I left behind with ease. The Clones so far have done as the 'Weird Lady' said and started to attack each other with paint. I was now going in for all the higher ups as well as some new shinnies. I was in the higher levels near the command center shooting down other clones who crossed paths with me. Of all the higher ups I have taken down were, Clone Commanders Cody, who was bombed with a grenade launcher, Wolffe who was gunning down with a Z-16 turret along with his squad, Captain Rex who was out maneuvered by me when he ran into a trap in the process of dodging a grenade, and Finally Obi-wan who I led into the training room with a hell lot of traps. He came back out with blue and red paint on his stomach area but was still considered out. Now I was here looking for the last on my list, Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka. As I turned the corner I dodged a paint blob, Ah their you are. "Snips I told you to wait!" Skywalker took defense as I rained paint pellets their way. "It's not like he could do any better than the others." she said as she dodged the fire and proceeded to use the force to use my own ammo against me. I smirk, _Poor thing, she gonna learn_. They move and dodge easily so I came up with something as I noticed something about Jedi. Without their Lightsabers they only attack from a distance with the force. I smile. I pull a Soundwave from transformers and talk, "Jedi- -Inferior,- - Clone - -Superior" I started shooting at Ahsoka as she dodged to the side, Skywalker saw this and tried to stop her only to be too late as she triggers a trap. The trap activated as she was hung upside down and pelted with bright purple and orange paint with flower pedals showering her. "Now- -for- -Skyguy." I used Ahsoka's voice for the last recording. He smirked and charged forward. _A Little more_. He stopped as I threw a grenade a him. He caught it and threw it back, then it was hot potato with a paint grenade. Finally it exploded near the middle I dove back behind a incline in the wall avoiding getting hit. After a couple of silence I stood out from the incline to nearly get hit with more paint. "I win Foxtrot, You'r cornered." I smile and sent a evil-like cackle I recorded from a bounty hunter I fought. "I'm never- -Cornered!- -without a plan of attack." I took out a detonator and detonated a hidden bomb I placed in the middle of fighting. A huge explosion of pink and glitter activated as it showered the whole hall. Once done I stepped out and looked at the scene before me. I smiled again as Skywalker was on the floor covered from head to toe in pink glitter paint. I walked over and look down, "Skyguy's- -Out for the count!" I mock salute and walk away with a spring in my step.

For the rest of that day I had rained paint down on all the rest of the clones I missed. Taking down single clones to whole teams who decided to team up. I ruled the battle field with a paint splattered gun spraying down anyone without remorse. Then I made rounds around the ship to find any hidden clones or unpainted armor. Once it turned dark all the clones disappeared into their barracks with painted armor that dried as it was instant dry. The Jedi found their lightsabers in their rooms as well as the codes that opened the ships outer doors. I made my way to my own room and locked it firmly with the best security I have ever installed. Once I shaded all my armor I relaxed in my bunk. When I noted all the clones and Jedi were asleep from a day of running, shooting and pranking I took out a small tablet thing and went over my results. I had made all the mess from today disappear into my pocket dimension. I smile a little. "Hm.. I think I went a little overboard for my first prank."

The vary next day everyone was astonished to see the ship spick and span clean. Not one clue that the day before happened besides their painted and dyed armor and hair. All the weapons were where their suppose to be as well as grenades. They were all made to work as regular weapons with a note on each one stating it was a normal weapon. The piping was fixed back into regular water as well as the food back to it's normal bland taste. The monitors and Droids worked better than ever as if they were brand new. The traps and mines were all left but the paint and glitter was removed so they were duds. Then a recorded message from the 'Weird Lady' played all over the ship. "Hi Everyone. If you are hearing this it confirms that 'Yes yesterday did happen' and 'She's back'. So quickly make your way to the cafeteria as the winners are displayed in the next 4 minutes." The voice recording stopped as all the clones crowded cafeteria along with the three Jedi did as well. I stood in the midst of the clones with their clean armor of white. Everyone seemed to have lightened up and relaxed from the day before. Even some chatted happily over events that happened yesterday. Some even complimented or talked about how I gunned down whole teams and the commanders with my skill. Then the screen turned on as the clones hushed. I programmed the ship to record every shot and hit that was taken as well as the clones and Jedi combatants. Last night I went through all the video footage picking the best and honorable mentions along with new names for nameless clones. A trumpet sounded as it started from the top 10. I recorded all my comments on the vid. "Hi everyone! Here is the top 10 for the most shots!" The first contender showed up, a clone without a name. "Coming in as number 10 is CT-72844 or as I now call him! Hotshot!" The light dimmed as a light beamed down on said clone. He cheered as well as other in his squad and platoon. The screen showed his best shots and moves as he aimed precisely for his opponents chest lastly showing how he fist bumped the air in victory. "Coming in for Number 9 is CT-57559 or Steady!" The light moved to were the clone stood. The people around him cheered as he tried to make himself invisible. The screen showed him up in the rafters of the cafeteria sniping down all the clones that came in, and ended as he said to himself, "Steady." "Next as Number Eight—" All the rest of the contesters were the same with all in this order from eighth to second, 8. Commander Cody, 7. Was a team up with Echo and Fives, 6. Team Wolffe, 5. Platoon Crash as I named them, 4. Captain Rex, 3. Obi-wan, 2. Team up Skywalker and Ahsoka, all showing videos of their best moments and shots. Lastly was Number 1 the Winner. "Last but definitely not least! For the Spot of Number 1 is Clone Master Sergeant Foxtrot with 371 hits!" The light landed on me as the clones were speechless. I just stood unfazed by the announcement. The screen showed all my best moments. I took down Clone Commander Cody with the grenade launcher twice showing him showered in red and purple. Clone Commander Wolffe and his squad were taken by surprise with a turret showering them in a rainbow of colors. How I took down the a whole Platoon Crash with mines, grenades, paint launchers and my turret in 2 minutes in the docking bay. How Captain Rex was tricked into the trap. How Obi-wan was locked and trapped in the training room of death by traps. Then a short video of how I took out Skywalker and Ahsoka, finally with my recording voice saying. "I'm never- -Cornered- -without a plan of attack." Then ended with my Mock salute walking away, "Jedi- -Inferior,- - Clone - -Superior." With that the video ended. All was silent till the clones all cheered and patted my shoulders in my victory over the competition. The Jedi all smiled and nodded to me in acknowledgement as well as the Clone higher ups. They all stopped when the screen beeped again showing all the honorable mentions as well as clones who all got their names. "CT-456732 or Twitch!" It showed him twitching as he was paranoid of traps and paint. Everyone laughed but made it seem as an accomplishment. "CT-91646 or Noble!" The said clone took a hit for his buddy to take a shot at an enemy. "CT-97365 or Maker!" A clone who shouted "Meet your Maker!" as he took down clones one by one. "CT-98523 or Boomer!" A clone who kept saying "Boom" every time he set of a series of Bombs. "CT-76343 or Creeper!" A clone who silently came from behind and took down his enemies. "CT-57243 or Cable!" A clone who tripped a team of Clones with cabling into a pool of paint. "CT-24598 or Sunny!" A clone who shot and pranked others while smiling happily, Still smiling as he was showered in bright yellow paint. "CT-45279 or Lucky!" A clone who managed to not get shot or spattered with paint when I shot the Platoon Crash down, but went down anyway. "CT-25845 or Salt!" A clone who has been told to be worth his salt by me before he went down. "CT-29845 or Karma!" A clone that laughed relentlessly at his brothers misfortune of getting caught in traps, only to get caught next. "CT-87365 or Bait!" A clone who ran to get others to follow him into a trap. "CT-73432 or Recoil!" A clone who didn't take into account of the recoil of a rocket launcher and was flung back. "CT-49852 or Blur!" A clone who took down a squad when all they saw was a Blur. "CT-58273 or Pointe!" A clone who almost always took point while going down the halls. "CT-63439 or Totalize" A clone who used numbers to calculate attacks and scenarios while taking down a batch of clones, saying "Calculation was correct." "Lastly CT-74551 or Groove" A clone who seemed to move easily while looking as if he was dancing to his own music while taking on Totalize, landing in a tie as both were shot at the same time. The whole cafeteria was laughing and cheering to their friends and their new names. I stood their ready for what happens next. Hidden latches opened the ceiling to reveal paint balloons. Until someone looked up they didn't see. They were to late as we were splattered with pink glitter paint with a final message from me. "Till next time boys! I see you in 7 months for April Fools Day!" then the screen went out leaving a room of pink clones and partially clean Jedi. Then Obi-wan smiled, "Well that was interesting."

*TIME SKIP*

I growled as incoming droid platoons attacked my squad from all sides. I then turned on my com. to the ship orbiting this planet. "Foxtrot- -to base!- - Clankers!- -have cornered us!" I turn to shot a battle droid as it gets closer with it's pals. Then I hear Skywalker's voice over the com, "Do you need air support!?" I dodge incoming fire before smiling into my helmet, "Skywalker - -You know I'm- - Never!- Cornered- -Without a plan!," I motion for my squad to huddle towards me, they have learned to follow my silent commands as well as my hand signal over the weeks. "Just need- pick up." Once my squad was in the safe zone I pulled out a detonator, "Boom-." I used the clone Boomers voice. The explosions were big. While we were dodging blaster fire from the droids we slowly planted bombs everywhere as we backed up looking like we were cornered. The droids were blown to pieces as the explosives put up smoke of different colors. The other clones think that the paint from the 'Prank and Joke Day out of Boredom' has made the grenades blow up in different colors, even when the smoke cleared there were signs of paint splatters all over the area. My squad and I stood up making sure all the droids were destroyed. Once we piled the droids in a neat pile we left to the check point to be picked up.

The clones on my squad were some of the newbies from the platoon I came with. Quickstep was our squads Sniper. He was an excellent shot as well as daring and lively but seems to tap his foot when stressed. He had regulation cut hair but with a single line shaved on his left side. His armor was clone white with a blue line going down his chest, back, right arm, and right leg.

Then there was our medic, Lucky, with his lucky streak with him. He was somewhat a worrier as he worried about everything! From his luck running out to his next meal! Even with his quirks he was polite, observant and sympathetic, regulation cut hair but bleached white with armor plain white.

Our heavy hitter Paradox was our davy artillery. He was fearless, dutiful and loyal but seemed moody and hated not knowing things. He had regulation cut hair but with blue highlights on the top. Paradox's armor had green dots on his chest, shoulders and thigh.

Groove was our stealth trooper with his eccentric personality. He was generous, trusting, optimistic and vary social as he talked alot when not on a mission. He was very interested in music but was annoyed with silence. He had slightly longer hair than normal and always seemed to have a grin or smirk on his face. His armor has two stripes going down the front and a music note on his left chest.

Totalize our tactician was nearly our backbone in all our plans. He made sure our missions go smoothly with his calculations. He is logic, courteous, self-controlled, honest and observant but otherwise has a obsession of calculating thing that sometimes makes him seem to space out. He has regulation cut hair and armor with black shoulders, thighs, helmet and top chest.

Next was Hotshot the shooter with a personality that matched his name. He was ambitious, loyal, flirty, social and sometimes cocky but otherwise a great soldier to have your back. He seemed interested in ships and other vehicles as well as prone to naming and nicknaming people and things. Hotshots armor has red and yellow tribal flames on his shoulders, thighs, hands and helmet. His hair is regulation cut with a small mustache on his chin.

There is also another clone by the name of Easy. He is not as his name suggest with his blunt honesty, short-temper, impulse attitude and annoyance to nearly everything. Despite his quirks he is overly Loyal, trustworthy, honest, honor bound as well as nurturing in his own way. He has a regulation cut hair as his armor is donned with black stripes on his body and helmet.

Lastly Blur as our fastest trooper besides me as our scout. He was observant, risk-taking, curious, loyal and altruistic for living things. He is fascinated by animals and plants he's never seen before as well as prone to forgetting things. His hair is shaved on the sides towards the back leaving a v shape of hair in the back. His armor has grey, blue and black streaks on the arms, chest, legs and helmet.

This is the entirety of my squad ,or Undaunted, a name for our nearly impossible ways of completing missions. We've been on a spree of victories over the past weeks as of late. Master Obi-wan has found out my secret as well due to Skywalker's big mouth. It's been a full year since I joined the 501st on the Twilight. Their for I'm now 21 as of 2 weeks and 3 days ago. Not that any ones keeping track besides Master Plo Koon. In fact, I think he will visit to wish me a happy 21st birthday soon. He wishes me happy birthday in person no matter what, even if it's late. He treats me like the daughter he never had, despite my past.

I sighed, I needed to tell my squad of my secret or they will never know and when they find out later on they will hate me for lying all that time. I didn't want them to hate me. Not like the Kaminoans hated me. I wanted their approval and praise, something I never had in my beginning years. But I was afraid of their judgement and the fact that they may hate and shun me for who I really am. Female. Then there was the secret of my past lives and my powers that come with it. I just wished I had the courage to tell them now. Before it's to late.

"Foxtrot!" I was snapped out of my thoughts as a blast took me from the side of my helm making crash to the ground. Then all was black dots as the last thing I heard was the yelling from my squad and more blaster fire. My helm system instantly took over as much as it took and locked all the armor in place so no one, not even Jedi, could open it. I couldn't let them see my true self just yet. Then all I saw was the face of on of my brothers before my vision gave out.

*TIME SKIP*

'F..tr. . U..' I heard something in the distance as I was slowly becoming aware.

' .t .wa..ke. up.' Who was that? Who was calling me? I know that voice, but who is it?

'Foxtr.t wa..ke up!' Why do I have to leave? It's comfortable in this darkness, it was warm, safe, and soft. Who was calling me and why? Did I know them?

'Foxtrot you di'kut don't die yet!' I was dying? Foxtrot? ..Yes, my name is Foxtrot…but my name is Shoddy. Who am I? I felt someone left me as a tingling feeling flared over my head.

'Twilight come in, Master Sergeant Foxtrot is down, I repeat… we've been ambushed….Foxtrot's been shot. Sniper in the area… I repeat Foxtrot's has been hit!' Master Sergeant? I'm in the military, but which one? I've been shot. I'm in a war. Fighting in a battle for…? What for?

'Paradox! Hotshot! Easy! We need cover fire! Our brother is still alive and holding!" Paradox? My brother? Hotshot and Easy as well. They are my brothers. Born to fight in a war not ours. But why do we do it? We fight for the good side? Who decides who is good or bad? _I do_. Me? _Yes us. We are the Arbiter._ Arbiter? _Yes you and I are Arbiter, one in the same._ The same. So they're your brothers too? _Yes. Now get up you need to fight for your brothers, they don't know it yet but they need you._

"Foxtrot! Wake UP!" I snapped from my near death state, as I try to sit up. "Easy. Don't move and just stay awake! Skywalker is on his way, just stay awake Sir!" I'm barely catching on to what Lucky was saying. He keeps checking his scanning devise on his gauntlet of his white and plain white armor looking at me with worry, but take it that I probably look bad. "Hold on Foxtrot, Skywalker's here." I was pulled standing up by Blur and Groove on each side. The thing that surprised me was that they all looked worried. Then I saw my reflection in their visors. I stiffened and tensed till I was literally freaking out trying to stand and get out of their grips. "Calm down! Foxtrot we need to get you into the ship! Hurry!" I scramble to get up but regret it as I instantly fall to the ground as my balance are way off. I muster up my courage to speak but was surprised when my recording devise wasn't responding. "Whzzz..- -hapzzzn?" Was all it took for them to all face me with wide eyes. I kneel on my knees as I hold my head..er helmet. Totalize nods with a solemn face and walks up, his weapon in hand, "Foxtrot?" I look up and face him, "We can't understand you and you need to get on the ship for medical help." I can't say anything to him with my real voice or get on the ship to get medical help for I would be fine with a day of rest, but with every scenario they will eventually find out my secret. If I speak They will know I'm a girl, same with the fact that I can't take my helmet of for the same reason. If I get on the ship and end up in the medbay they will find out I'm a girl as well. If I heal myself within a day or two at most they will get suspicious and start to question me, eventually I will have to tell them. Shit.

After alot of convincing from the clones I was on a ship heading to the Twilight. The clones would ask questions ranging from my favorite color to who is the highest rank in the republic army just in case I have lost any memories, they got their answers in writing or with my hand signals. "Ok now how old are you?" Hotshot asked. I hesitate before I answer them. I open my note pad and one I kept in my pack. I write my answer down and give it to Groove who is closes to me. He looks at in with curios eyes as he read it out loud, "As of a 3 days ago I'm 21 years old!" All the clone look to me shock and awe. Easy scowls and huffs, "I'm only 10 years old." Hotshot, Blur, Quickstep and Lucky say all at once, "We're 9 years old." Paradox, Totalize and Groove look to each other before answering one after the other, "10." "11." "11." Then Totalize was probably calculating something in his head as he seemed to be spacing out. Then he snapped out of it suddenly while looking at me with even bigger awe, "Your one of the first ever made! Part of the first batch of clones made when Jango Fett was still alive!" The others were interested in me now, all looking at me in a new light. The ever the most childish of the squad speaks up with another question. "If you only became a clone at the same time as us a year ago, what have you been doing till that time?" The clone now looked to me for a answer as well, their curious faces 'faced' me. I visibly slump and sigh in my helmet, before getting a faster and more easier way of commenting. I took out a tablet like thing from my pack and handed it to Totalize. He took it with interest as I nod for him to turn it on. I proceeded to show him how it works as I use my helmets last remaining functions and wirelessly hook up the devise with my internal communicating devises. They jump in surprise when words appeared on the screen. 'Does it work?' They nod as I sighed and proceeded to tell them my story. 'I'm CT-F-0001. The first clone to be an error. The first clone to be born wrong. A mistake. So I was treated like an experiment. They took samples of me and tested me in various ways. Some ways gruesome. Once they were done they gave me to trainers off planet to become the perfect clone. The perfect warrior.' I paused to make sure they followed and for the questions. Blur asked one, "What was different about you?" I pause as I think of all the answers I could give them, but it wouldn't be fair for me to lie to my own squad who trust me enough to leave their lives in my hands. I sigh, 'I will tell..show you after I tell my story.' They nod before I start again. 'I was 4 when they gave me to the trainers. They would beat me and treat me like the trash or trash, the lowest of beings. I've seen animals treated better than I was. After a year of that they sent me to a planet to see how long I would survive by my self. This planet was called Novar.' I stopped when the clones took in air as they made sure they read that right. Then Easy spook up in a gruff voice, "That's one of the most harshest and savage planets in the Outer Rim even Jedi avoid that planet at all cost. They say creatures of mythical origin inhabit the surface and who ever goes there is never heard from again." I just sat their with the new information but answered to an unspoken question. 'I survived in it's savage jungles for a couple of months as I met it's creatures and superior beings while quickly adapting to my surroundings. One day a ship came to the planet as I was hunting for my next meal. They were poachers looking for exotic animals to capture and sell for a profit.' I pause to make sure they were ready. 'They were after one of the holy creatures that inhabited the planet, a Novarkian. I knew of them as I have befriended their intelligent species as they never hunted or hurt me, as such I protected them from the poachers. I one by one killed the poachers till only one remained, this one was more superior to the others as well as experienced. A Trandoshan by the name of Boosk trapped and caught me, leaving behind the Novarkians in favor or earning a quick penny.' I heard growls from Paradox, Easy and Hotshot. I ignored them and continued. 'I was then shipped to another planet I didn't know the name of as I was handed to another bounty hunter, a Rodian named Koro. Once I was handed over I was then sold to an entertainer. An owner of a Gladiator Colosseum by the name of Guff Tade.' "You fought in for your own life as entertainment?!" was Lucky's question. I nod before Groove spoke up, "You were still 5 by then, half grown right?" I stiffen before I give them a fraction of my errors. 'No. One of the reasons I was different from other clones is because I aged like any other Mandalorian. I was a 5 year old Child.' I let that information sink in, as one by one they looked at me all with a flurry of emotions, Sympathy, Awe, Amazement, Curiosity, then finally Anger of a child going through all this. I sigh and continue as the screen beeped. 'I fought for my life and for the chance of becoming stronger and finally…Freedom. I had befriended many in those years. I even made friends with a young alien I had never seen before, but thats another story.' I think about things as I continue. 'I had grown close to the owner Guff as he treated me like I was. A child. A killer. The closest thing to family. He was the one to give me one of my many names. Shoddy.' Lucky huffed, "Why would he name you that?" I smiled, "Because I was sold to him for only 5,000 credits, Cheap.' I smiled at their faces of disbelief before beginning again. 'I had come to see him as my uncle in my time there. He had cared for my well being after every fight but rejected the thought saying he was only worried of losing his best fighter. Soon after 6 years I was the undefeated Champion at 10 years old. Taking down my enemies easily with only a jetpack, blasters and grenades I had made. I was well known with the Gladiators and Fighters simply as Shoddy. Shoddy the Demon.' They choked in shock of the news. The whole squad besides Totalize(Calm as ever) began shooting comments and questions till I slammed my fist into the seat. Effectively shutting them up. The I nodded to Hotshot to ask away, "You were thee 'Shoddy the Demon' The greatest Gladiator/Fighter/Warrior of Petranaki Arena on Geonosis!" I nod as Blur stepped in, "The one they say could take on even the Jedi in a fight!?" I sat their unsure of what to think of this rumor. Groove then added, "So. What happen next." I think to my last memory before beginning. 'One day, only a week from my 11 birthday, Guff came up to me with some news that will change my life forever. The Separatists were attacking. I was told to leave the planet before we were all killed. I wanted to stay, I wanted to help fight for my friends, for my home. But he made me promise to leave, I couldn't say no. Once I had finished my last fight in the arena I left. the last thing I saw before I was out of range was the Separatist charging in, instantly taking over my home.' I paused to regain my posture as I started a sting in my eyes. I sigh and look up to see their sympathetic faces. I hated that look. It made me feel weak. The ship's intercom stated we were half way to the mothership The twilight. I gathered myself as i continued yet again. 'After I left the planet I traveled from planet to planet in the Outer rim, looking for something. I have met many allies, friends and family along the way as well as different creatures and beings. I had even found Novar, the planet I was first captured on. There I had met my two companions, Yoru and Kemuri, two abandoned Anooba. We kept traveling around as I grew to be 13 years old and my partners 2 and fully grown. The feeling of searching came again as I neared a distant planet. It was Coruscant. I traveled down while cloaking my ship to the nearest city beginning my search for something that even I didn't know of. After days of searching I found it. A building that stood tall and soothing, The Jedi Temple.' Paradox raises a hand to stop me, "Wait. So your saying you were led on a search to only find the Jedi Temple. That means your instincts told you too right?" I nod as I reveal a little half truth to them, 'Another thing I had differently as a Clone, I was Force-sensitive.' They look to me in shock as I again ignore before moving on. 'I was found by Mace Windu, sleeping outside the entrance of temple. I was taken in by the Jedi as I told them of my travels and searching, only to be lead here. Since I was to old to be taught the ways of the Jedi I stayed there to train my mind as well as my spirit and will. Grandpa Yoda was a mirthful character that I saw as a kind of grandfather. He would advise me in things I mulled over in my mind, often joking with me as I liked to pick on Master Windu.'— "Wait! Grandpa Yoda!"—"Scratch that! You picked on Thee Mace Windu!" I sigh as my aura gave off a annoyed feeling and reply simply. 'Yes Grandpa Yoda, Yes I picked on Uncle Windu, Another before you ask, Master Plo Koon is my father figure.' It was silence before I started again. 'I joined the Republic army under the Jedi Order as Clone Master Sergeant Foxtrot, as I had refused to get any rank higher. The Jedi wanted me to be General but I like to make my own way to the top. Since then I have been with the 501st as I gained new friends, brothers, Comrades, Allies and now my own squad, you.' Their were smiles everywhere as I stood up slowly, Hotshot and Groove made sure to help me as I stood up. I sighed and smiled in excitement. 'So you guys want to see the Real me. Or do you want me for you to keep guessing whats behind my helmet. The clones all stood up with anticipating looks as I knew everyone on the ship wanted to see my face. I wanted to clear up those rumors about me. I wanted to share my secret with all. But I had the Separatists and Palpatine to worry about. I remembered something. 'You must watch this first.' I pull up a still functioning file of the Jedi and their orders to keep this secret. When it was over I quickly, before they could ask about the ending, released the latches on my helmet. I opened my eyes(or eye since the left side of my face was covered by my bangs) to see all of my squad wide eyed, mouth open, shocked faces and disbelieving eyes look at my clearly female face. I smile sheepishly rubbing the back or my short haired head, "Nice to actually see you guys." my vision shifts to the floor as I heard to thumps on the floor. I slightly look up to see Quickstep, Lucky, Easy and Totalize on the floor of the ship having fainted. I smile and turn slightly to the ones still standing. "So I take it that you never saw this coming?" They shake their heads negative as they still process my information. Hotshot comes over to me as he asks another question, "So are you like our sister?" I smile and nod my head. "Yeah, I am. I'm also the oldest as the original have all perished years ago. The most experienced out of all of you. And more deadly than you think." I smirk at their faces before Groove snaps out of his thoughts with a realization. "Wait a minute! You are the Weird Prank Lady from 'Prank and Joke day out of Boredom! You gave some of us our names, including me." I smiled. "Yeah so what. I hate it when people use codes to define someone. When I found some of you guys didn't have names I gave them to you while reviewing the footage. Plus I was bored of doing nothing fun on the ship, so I brought up one of my many but most favorite hobbies. Pranking." Paradox, Groove and Hotshot look at me weirdly as I pout, "What? Just because I'm the oldest Clone alive does not mean I'm the most boring or stuck up. I happen to have alot of hobbies. Majority of them are similar to Taking out enemies, Shooting, Blowing things up, Art, Making new weapons, Fixing things, Pranking, Giving nicknames, Training, Flying, Racing, Games and Music." Groove perked up in interest of music. I smiled knowingly. "I have collected alot of music over my travels. In fact I collect alot of things." As I mulled over my things I didn't see the others start to wake. I was still thinking as all the clones crushed me in a big group hug. I squeak in surprise as they hug me closer. Then I heard Lucky speak up, "I can't believe you, our own sister, had to go through all that. Shoot I don't believe I have a sister. All we can give for not being there is to be there for you now." I was touched by his words as the others agreed but I was in a predicament. "You know little bro's, I won't be here any longer if I die getting hugged to death. I can't breath!" They instantly let me go as I gasp for air while hearing a bunch of sorries. "It's fine. But you guys do realize you hugged your Squad leader and Platoon Sergeant right?" I smiled at their horror fill eyes. I smirk and say calmly, "Oh it's fine, I haven't pranked any one since 'PAJDOFB' I think I might lose my touch if i don't get any practice." I smile even wider at their horrified faces. "You wouldn't. We know it's you." I smile while cleaning nonexistent dust off my helmet. "Oh but you can't tell others I'm the one pranking or they will get the suspicion I'm female. Also, you need proof to accuse me of pranks that I had nothing to do with." The pale. "Wait! How did you manage not to get caught! The whole ship was clean of evidence, vanished overnight! Everyone, including you were monitored before the Pranks! How did you do it!" I sat down in exhaustion as I smile in secrecy, and innocence, "Magic." They stood their with faces of disbelief, "What! I'm not going to tell you how I managed to prank the whole ship, which I had nothing to do with without evidence, even if I did you wouldn't find out how!" They all grunt, sigh, or grumble at my revaluation. Then the last question came as the ship entered the docking bay of the Twilight. "Wait, weren't you dying earlier?"

*TIME SKIP*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M COMMANDER!"

"Commander Foxtrot, Please calm down."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COMMAND HUNDREDS OF CLONES!"

"Commander. Calm. Down."

"I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH SENSE NOT TO PRANK UNCLE WINDU! I CAN'T EVEN—!"

"COMMANDER FOXTROT CALM DOWN!"

….. "You didn't have to yell Skywalker."

Sighs. "Foxtrot you have been promoted by the Jedi Order, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, and Master Plo Koon congratulate you. Now, you have been assigned 130 Clones including your old Squad. Any questions Commander Foxtrot?"

… "Um."

…..sigh. "What Commander Foxtrot."

"Firstly. Stop calling me Commander Foxtrot. It's still Foxtrot. Secondly. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE JEDI ORDER DECIDED! I TOLD THEM TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!?"

"Apparently, they have been getting letters of recommendation from majority of the Clone Commanders, Captain, Sergeants, as well as the other Jedi Generals. They wanted you to be promoted as quickly as possible for your work and abilities. Why?"

Mutters to herself as she gets out her messenger.

"Foxtrot? What are you doing?"

Pushes a button. "Sending letter of recommendation."

"To who?"

"To Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon and any other Jedi Council member to stay out of my Clone Rank Business for the remainder of the time I serve." She puts away her device. While walking away in a hurried fashion.

"Wait. How long was the message?"

Foxtrot was gone.

"Wait! What did you do! Foxtrot!" Anakin runs to hunt down the Newly Commander Foxtrot.

*Mean While At the Jedi Temple*

"Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon. A letter of recommendation has been sent to the Jedi Order. It's been filed as Important.

Messenger left the device in the middle of the chamber. Once he was gone the Jedi Council look to each other.

"Do you think it's from who I think it's from?" Mace Windu stated.

Master Yoda walked up to the the device, "Wait for the inevitable, we cannot." He said in a wise voice as he activated the message.

The room boomed in noise as a virus was sent to the room's computer and machine systems. Michael Jacksons 'Beat it' was played over the speakers. The lights blinked in beat with the song.

Plo Koon as well as others sighed in defeat as the doors and windows were on lock down.

"Well at least it's not as bad as we thought." Master Kit stated as Mace groaned. "You said it."

Just that instant the chairs started to spin as the music got louder. 5 serving bots came from a hidden room and started to dance while shooting tea bags and cups all over the place. One tea bag managed to hit Mace Windu in the face.

"I told you she would not like it." Plo Koon stated as he calmly dodged flying tea and cups.

Again the chairs started moving again. This time they moved about the room fast and quick as some Jedi were trapped in their seats by buckles and straps. They whizzed around like bumper cars crashing into each other while the song changed to 'Don't Stop the Party' by Pitbull.

Mace Windu pinched his nose as he was one of the Jedi stuck in the seats jerking side to side as he was sent bumping into the other seats.

Yoda chuckled in amusement as he stood calmly at the side next to Plo Koon the only two to escape being strapped to their chairs.

"Clever, She is. Hope to see her again, I am."

Plo Koon nodded before the song ended and the chairs went back to their original places. When the straps and buckles released Mace jumped up and started for the door mumbling about finding Foxtrot and killing her for daring to punish him. Plo Koon sighed before following him.

Yoda smiled. "Tell Foxtrot, Miss her I do. Amusing, is her pranks."

Plo Koon nodded and followed after the agitated muttering Jedi master so he didn't succeed in finally killing his adopted daughter. "Yes My friend. May the force be with you."

With that Mace Windu and Plo Koon left the Jedi Temple along with their respective Clone Commanders to find the ship the Twilight and a certain Clone by the name of Foxtrot.


End file.
